1 Their 1st Encounter
by akaeve
Summary: Special Agent Gibbs meets British Agent Eve Adam, and sparks will fly


**Their First Encounter (1)**

between

Eve Adam, British Agent and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS

**Chapter 1**

The apartment door burst open. Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood tall in the frame work, gun in his hand. He and the team entered. The woman stood upright in a black Basque, stockings, and in shoes with four inches of pure steel stiletto. A dead body lay on the floor. She held a gun in her right hand.

She smiled and carefully placed the gun on the floor and slid it to him.

"Turn round real slow and hands behind your back" DiNozzo shouted. She felt the cuffs and his strength. She was going to enjoy the experience.

*****

Back at NCIS headquarters, interrogation watched as the woman looked at the glass and smiled. Little did he know how the day would end.

They entered the room. That would be Gibbs and Agent Ziva David

"She goes, this is between you and me. Anyway she can watch it on the big screen," indicating to the two way mirror. "Just make sure you get the pop corn in Hon."

He indicated for her to go.

"Did you make love before you killed him?" Gibbs asked, no questioned. His hands on the desk trying not to look down the womans cleavage

"Yes and no." looking coyly at her interrogator.

"Well?"

"I was until I got up this morning, thank you for asking." she answered in her best British voice and smiling

"That's not what I asked."

"Yes, we made love 1972 but no, I didn't kill him."

"You were holding a gun."

"So were you when you burst in but you didn't kill anyone."

He looked at the woman and under his breath. "Not yet. So who are you and what do you want?"

"Who I am? is well, immaterial. What do I want?" She looked him in the eye, sighed, "To see the sun rise over Maccu Picchu, the sun set over the Florida Keys, and I want to re-enact the love scene from, Here to Eternity"

"You don't ask for much . So who are you?" His blue eyes becoming cold and angry.

"You getting angry? Well raise your blood pressure and have a heart attack and save us a whole lot of trouble, by dying."

"Pardon." he questioned irritably

"Excused." she answered, crossing her legs again.

Looking at the heels and the voluptuous tops of her breasts over the basque "You are really beginning to annoy."

"Good." she answered again in her most proper English manner.

"Who are you?

"Now we are becoming repetitive. Who taught you your interrogation skills anyway? Gestapo, too young, I know the KGB".

She stood up and casually walked to Gibbs and in Russian says "I know who you are, more than you know about me, so that gives me the upper hand"

Gibbs stared at the woman, who was now standing with her hands on her hips. He went to say something.

"Don't ask. You don't want to know. I might just be your worst nightmare come true. A woman who talks back."

"I have 3 ex-wives."

"And I have 2 dead husbands."

He grabbed the woman and pushed her face to the wall. Holding her by the arms so she can't hit out.

"Temper, temper, didn't have you down as a "domestic" thought you were more of the psychological type."

"Bitch"

And mustering her strength, replied "And you Sir are a bastard. Take away the BBs and what do you get? GI…….. Sergeant, US marines reserve."

He turned her round, holding her hands above her head and his foot between her legs, so she could not knee him in the groin. She smiled. Tried to wrestle free.

"Who are you….?" he again questioned

She went to say something when they heard two voices cut in…

"Jethro, back off"

"Eve, enough."

They looked at each other and Eve blows Gibbs a kiss, and a smile.

**Chapter 2**

"Spoil Sport, Craig. He was this much from being mine." Eve indicates with her fingers.

"He could/would have killed you."

"Occupational hazard. Remember Health and Safety doesn't cover or reach to people like me." looking at the glass.

"So who are you?" Jethro again asked.

"Repetition, darling, repetition." as Eve looks at Gibbs for reaction. "Craig, can I have a double expresso for me, and the way my friend here drinks his. Oh and can I have a packet of British cigarettes and a lighter please."

"Thought you had stopped?"

"I just started again. So Jethro, I may call you that? Who am I? I was born Alice Mitchell. The dead sailor was Samuel Lee Jefferson the 4th, I married him when I was a teenager in 1972 when he was in Scotland in Dunoon, on theUSS Canopus. 1972 was the year of the Aldermaston march, I was into CND etc etc, wanted to change the world. Tell me have we, has our generation done what it wanted? We wanted to save the world, Global warming, stop the bomb, Nuclear disarmament , Vietnam, Student riots in Paris, I was actually there, I was a child of the free love just younger and yes and you can marry at 16 in Scotland. You remember Woodstock what's that song ?

And it's 1,2,3, what are we fighting for? Don't ask me I don't give a damn, The next stop is Viet Nam, And it's 5,6,7, open up the pearly gates, Well it ain't no time to wonder why, Whoopee! We're all gonna die.….Country Joe and the Fish, if I remember rightly.

Funny how 22 yrs later we went to Iraq, thought you Americans would have known better, but there you go. Anyway I digress. He went back to US of A and we eventually divorced, We'll come back to him later, I went to Uni and became a member of the University Army Corps, where I studied Criminal Physiology and profiling."

****

A knock on the door interrupts Eve . Ziva brings in the tray, and places it infront of Gibbs. His eyes on Eve. The coffee hot.

"Lets fast forward shall we? I achieved rank of Captain in the Intelligence Corps and married a John Kerr, a Medical Officer in HMS Army. In 1991 while He was serving in Iraq during Desert Storm he was killed by friendly fire, rescuing a certain Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs, from a burning vehicle, which left him in a coma for 19 days. The night they told me my husband was dead, I went into labour and my son Jon was born stillborn, I buried father and son together which was more than you could do. Don't worry I feel nothing against you. War is War you join up, if you die you die. That's what you do if you a military person. I feel nothing against you, just maybe your pain. After a while , 1993, I " died " in a plane crash over the Columbian rain forests, no survivors, only some wreckage over a large area no bodies. As they say, if you want to go undercover die. So enter "Eve Adam" after the 1st people on earth and out of the flames of the phoenix."

Eve looked at Gibbs for reaction. None, just his piercing blue eyes trying to comprehend.

"Sorry, you were set up. We need someone with a Marine background who can look inside a Terrorists head. I was to make you cross the line, another 10mins and either you joined me or I was, as Craig said dead. If its any consolation I didn't know about you until about 3months ago. Ray Stein, yes I was undercover, was boasting about his 1st kill how he took out an armoured vehicle 1991 and how he killed a British Officer, rescuing a Marine. Well it doesn't make one a rocket scientist to put two and two together, run names and places through MI 5 or 6's / CIA /FBI /NCIS computers in fact any computer and wayhey here we are. You and Me having coffee. Want a ciggy?"

"You?" as he shook his head.

"Yes, but I stopped."

"Why did you leave him?"

"Well, No1 husband turned up, at the camp, we were at. Not wanting to be remembered I fled. Next thing I get a call, from Craig saying Sam was dead in that apartment and since We, sorry, I needed help, I put a call into NCIS. Rather convenient of him to die like that, so I could add him to our introduction, do you not think?"

"Your accent was very Southern Drawl and completely terrible."

"Well lets hear your upper class Lord of the English Manor then?"

They smiled. Well he smiled the Gibbs smile.

"We need to take out the bad guy. So you with me or not? Either way I'm out of here for a shower and a drink. Care to join me?"

"For a shower or a drink?"

"Whatever or both."

They laughed as he went round the back of her chair and pulled it out so she could get up. He took off his jacket and wrapped it round her shoulders, before opening the door.

**Chapter 3**

Back at Eves motel room.

"Were you to make love to me?" he asked looking surprised

"If need be."

Eve, uncrosses her legs, gets up off the chair and crosses to Jethro, who is standing with towel round his waist.

"Look You're a Government paid Assassin and I'm Government paid Whore, your taxes are probably paying my salary, so you want a free trick that's alright by me." Eve angrily whispered.

Gibbs put his glass down and placed his hands on her shoulders

"Ok, I only asked so don't start again. But I like it when you get angry." little did he know just how angry a certain Eve Adam could get.

"Sorry its been a long day. Either way we are in this together."

Jethro leaned over and kissed Eve, and gently slipped the bathrobe from her shoulders. Eve kicked off her stilettos. She just loves to look her lovers in the eye.

"Just don't say that classic line from David Bowies Suffragette City."

"And what line would that be?" as he began to smile his irresistible smile

" Wham bam thank you ma'am", because I will personally kill you, Sergeant Comprende?"

Jethro smiled. Oh yes today had been different

**Chapter 4**

The next morning at NCIS HQ. It was bright and sunny. The team sat waiting for their leader.

"So what do you think? Did they or didn't they?" DiNozzo asked from his chair, he was chewing the end a pencil.

"Gibbs is never this late in." Ziva had offered.

"Maybe their car broke down." McGee had replied.

They entered, Gibbs and Eve together.

"Eve, where have you been. I called the motel. As your controlling officer………"

"Craig, I took some work home. Ok with you"

Jen replied with a sarcastic look at Eve "Don't expect any overtime payment, Jethro"

"I'm undercover." Eve answered, "So what's the worries"

"I bet she was." Tony had whispered to McGee.

"Heard that Tony."

"Eve is staying with me. On a purely professional basis. So we can discuss the way forward more closely, and I can keep an eye on her."

They watched in horror as Tony opened his hand, and both Ziva and McGee place a 20$ bill in his hand.

"Thank you".

"So what are you going to do? I mean, as her controlling Officer……….."

"Nothing, Craig." Gibbs answered on Eves behalf.

"Nothing?" Craig questioned.

"Hey. Why look for trouble, when trouble can come to us." as her cell phone rang.

"How many do you have now?" Craig questioned.

"Four, one for Work, one for Terrorists, as she picks one out of her pocket, " One for Friends and Family and one for Lovers."

"I bet the last one Vi……..!" as Tony gets a slap on the head

"That's for being crude. But good question."

Eve listens and her face begins to drain of colour. She flipped it shut, and placed the phone back in her pocket and turned away. Jethro moved towards her gently lifted her chin.

"What did he say ?"

"There's death threats and there's murder."

"WHAT DID HE SAY EVE?" holding her tight and staring into her eyes.

"There will only be you ,me and him, and before he gets **you** to kill me, he will break every bone in my body, slowly".

Eve, she walked to the window and looked out. Across the road Ray stood laughing. He gestures a gun firing. She felt the presence of Gibbs join her.

"Bad move Ray , I now know what you look like."

"That's not all Gibbs, He called me Alice Mitchell Kerr."

She turned into the Jethros' arms, he pulled her close, still looking out of the window.

*****

"So how did he find out about you ?" sitting her down.

"Lets put it this way. You're in the pub having a drink., this guy walks up to you and says "That bird you're knocking off. She looks a bit like my 1st wife, but then she was 30 odd years younger. She's a Dead ringer for love, No? Tell me does she have a 4 inch scar down her back?. Yes? Well her name is Alice Mitchell" Run her name thro' the same computers I did with you and well………"

"Tony translate." Gibbs shouts.

Dinozzo eating a Meatloaf sandwich., and as laid back as Tony gets " Sure Boss."

"I meant to ask you about that, the scar"

"No big deal it was a birthmark I had removed when I was a baby. Not a great war wound. But it was good for stories."

Jethro took her face and looked deep into Eves eyes.

"What affection did you have for Ray?"

"I liked him enough, to tolerate the violation of my body."

"I don't understand."

"What words do you not understand?" standing up and pushing him away. She turned and shouted, "Like, well, that's like, tolerate, put up with the violation, from the verb to violate, to assault/rape, my body, me, my ."

"What do you feel for me?" looking at her intensely, looking for reaction.

Eve sighed, and with the greatest of emotion replies.

" I would like to think we make love."

She turned away, and then back, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"So now you know what He looks like, same height, build , just he has a bit more muscle, weather beaten . Too many years behind a desk have left you slightly………." patting his waist. "Also the hair, shoulder length, you, you're so much the Serviceman."

"It's what I do Eve." he quietly said

"Yeh, and this is what I do too, and I'm not proud of it either." as she turned her back to Gibbs and looked out the window.

**Chapter 5**

Back in the basement. Eve is sanding the boat.

"I don't know, what to do. I have never been one without an answer, have I?" she said as she looked for reassurance.

"Nope. " he replied taking a slug from the bottle

"What would you do Gibbs?"

"I'm thinking." looking at her handy work

She smiled " Thought I could hear the cogs turning."

"Eve, that's not funny. Come here. Oh and by the way you've missed a bit."

Eve walked over to where Jethro is sitting on the basement stair. She sat beside him. He placed his arm round her, kissing her head. Pulling her close. "We'll think of something." but he was far away.

Tears began to swell in Eves eyes.

"Sorry. Most unprofessional of me, missing that bit I mean. Has anyone told you darling? That you are simply the best, better than all the rest?"

Jethro smiles Yes "Tina Turner"

"You're getting good at this game." Poking Him in the ribs

**Chapter 6**

Two days later. In autopsy. Eve is sitting on one of the tables, swinging her legs back and forward. She is in her bra, and her usual jeans and heels.

"Well Abby is the GPS/RFID running?" Gibbs enquired.

"Yes, Boss, and it shows NCIS HQ." looking at her screen. "Why can't we use a traditional tracking device?"

"Because, Abbs that can be seen and removed." beginning to raise his voice.

"Abby, it's been used in animals and has been tried on humans in Mexico. It's only the size of a grain of rice."

Gibbs looking at the doctor. "Ducky can you implant in her left arm, as Ray's right handed?"

"This may hurt my dear." as he takes he arm and plunges the needle into her lower arm pit.

"So gentleman, does a bikini wax."

"Wouldn't know, Eve." as Gibbs smiles, or should that be grins at Eve

"If this doesn't work. I'm on this table, this time next week. Ouch, that did hurt. Ducky. You want the Post Mortem report now?" as she pulls her t-shirt over her head and jumps down.

"Post mortem. Haven't heard that word in years. How is the Old Royal Infirmary in Edinburgh?"

"They built a brand new one at Little France?"

"Little France. Jethro, did I ever tell you how it got its name?" turning and looking at Gibbs.

"Nope, but I'm sure Eve will tell me later."

"OK, lets go girls." as he turned and walked towards the door.

"Shania Twain, Nah. " the two girls say bursting into girly laughter.

"I just hope My Dear, that, that Digital Angel ® ™ is your guardian angel." Ducky thought to himself as he started to clear up.

**Chapter 7**

"I'm hungry, anyone want donuts" Eve asked Gibbs team

"Purse, Eve now. The last time you went out for coffee you came back with shoes."

" Oh Jethro, I knew I had to get something beginning with "S". And they were just sooooo to die for"

Gibbs holds out his hand. Eve went into her handbag and lifted out her purse.

"This Jethro, is a purse, its where we British keep our money, holding up her right hand, and this is a handbag, holding up the other, so you want the purse, here catch." Throwing it at him.

"Where is the Credit card?" his blue eyes staring at her.

"In the handbag." she replied in her best English accent.

"Give me the bag."

"No darling, it wouldn't suit you. Maybe the leopard print one with the tassels. I could buy you knickers to go with it." sticking her tongue out and smiling at him.

"EVE, you're impossible. Just give me the bag, or I'll tell Tony ……….."

"Tell Tony what? Well you do that Powerfreak…………."

"He's got it bad." DiNozzo remarked to Ziva

"And you'll do what?"

"Hello. Excuse me. Earth to Mother ship. Am I missing something here? But just remind me when **exactly,** did we get married? I seem to have either been, very drunk or on another planet." Eve shouted at Gibbs, her hands on her hips staring at the man in front of her.

"WE ARE NOT MARRIED." Gibbs shouted, standing up and looking at her.

"Then why are we bickering like an old married couple?"

"Maybe, just maybe we just have the experience. And the maturity."

"If that's what its like to be married or to get old, think I'll pass." Tony said to Tim.

"I think its sweet, at least they are communicating."

Eve laughed shook her head and handed over her handbag to Gibbs. Jethro reached into his pocket and retrieved some notes. He handed them to her.

And in her worst American droll" Money, Honey. Gee thanks, I've not had pocket money since I was ten." Walking away singing to herself, "Money, Money, Money."

Under his breathe he whispered, "Take care."

**Chapter 8**

She walked out the building into the street, the sun caught her of guard, as she turned the corner, a voice said……

"Hello, Eve, or should I say Captain Alice Kerr. Sam told me a little about you. Never trust a computer geek, eh? So you don't exist because you dead, so no-ones gonna miss you this time either."

"Well. Long time no see Ray. So what do you want Ray? You fight with Sam over me or did he just get in the way?"

"Want you dead Babe. Now would your latest Lover let you out without a wire? I somehow don't think so."

Ray grabbed Eves arm roughly and guided her to a parked van. He opened the rear door, and pushed her roughly into the back. She lay still. Waiting.

"Strip Babe, like you used to do. And I mean strip, jewellery and all. I want to see you how I remembered you. Now I come to think of it you always had that frightened look, always looking over you shoulder look, now I know why."

"I followed you for 15months before I slept with you. I followed you though Afghanistan, Iraq and Iran. I know what you are capable of. If you kill me there will be another Operative to take my place. Maybe not British but someone. I don't like the Burka it is an infringement of Feminism. Its Sexist and it is everything I, as a Woman hate, but it's a good disguise. I have cradled dying women and men in my arms, seen orphaned children cry. I hate the earth you walk on. You and your kind are sc……….."

Ray raised his hand and brought it down heavy on Eves face. So hard, a red scar just below her left eye appears. He threw a shirt and a pair of knickers at Eve.

"Oh sweet, you kept a pair". Trying not to cry. "You know Gibbs knows who tried to kill Him and who killed my Husband. If He ever finds you, I don't rate your chances."

"He won't find us. Now dress." As Ray slapped her again, opens the back van door and throws her clothes in the gutter. Hits the drivers back of the van. The van moves away.

At NCIS HQ. Abby calls Gibbs.

"He's got her. Tony you're with Me. Move out guys. **Now." **

**Chapter 9**

At a seldom used airstrip a few miles out of town. The hangar dark except for a tilly lamp and two figures.

"So what you got planned for me now?" She asked.

"Oh I will kill You, its just how and a matter of time. Since I don't have Gibbs to kill you, I will have to rethink. What if I let You loose with some of those gangs who's Leaders you turned in? I don't rate your chances there, Babe. You've seen what animals they can be. Take you back to Columbia- nah you're a liability. Drop You out the aircraft from a great height with out a parachute? What about selling you into Sex and Slavery?"

"Done Marriage, Ray, twice remember." trying to laugh and make light of the situation.

Ray laughed. "Tell me Babe, how does Gibbs put up with your constant back chat?"

"I find it pleasantly annoying." Moving out of the shadows a gun in his hand.

Caught off guard, Ray moves behind Eve and points his gun at her neck.

"So, You found her. How?"

"Her Guardian Angel."

"You come alone"

"Hell, no I brought the Troops. Eve is he always this stupid?"

"Thick as two day old custard."

"You know you won't get out of this alive?" looking at Ray holding Eve tight.

"Figured now you turned up. But then again maybe You won't either. Put the gun down slowly and kick aside."

"Hey Guys, can I go and do my nails while you tough Marine guys do your High Noon bit?"

"NOPE" they say in unison. They look into each others eyes. Yes there is still the brotherhood, but one turned bad.

"She dies first. I want to see you suffer slowly, watching her final breaths."

As Ray grabs Eves left arm up her back. She screams. Two shots ring out two bodies drop to the ground. As Eve lies there a dark red stain spreads across Her back.

**Chapter 10**

Jethro crouched down beside Eve, and gently touched her head. He pushed the hair back from her closed eyes.

"Please open Your eyes, tell Me you'll open Your eyes?"

"Hell, Snowpatrol and Greys Anatomy did that the other month," now looking at his shoes.

"I just thought it appropriate. But seeing You're still alive, nice to see you lying down on the job again, Eve."

"Just get this dead weight off me please."

"No Eve, that's a dead Marine and we need to get some evidence. Might have to get Ducky. So you might, just might ,be there for a while. DiNozzo get the camera."

"We got the van driver." Ziva shouted as she burst in, " He's a bit tied up at the moment. You want him dead or alive?"

"Bon Jovi." DiNozzo answered, as he left the building.

"So Eve" crouching down beside her, smiling that irresistible smile, " Lets start at the beginning shall we?" and in Russian says, " I have the upper hand now don't you think?"

"This is pay back time isn't it?"

"Got it in one Eve," smiling that smile that makes every woman just melt.

"So Who am I?" his head slightly tilted.

"Its all coming back to me now, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Also known as?"

"Boss."

"Good Girl." ruffling her hair."I'm not a dog." Eve starting to raise her voice.

"No, You're a ………….."

"Bitch. But this still makes You a Bastard, and don't walk away to where I can't see You. And you can wipe that smug supercilious smile off Your face too." as she stamps her fists on the ground and waves Her feet up and down in the air.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo"

"Temper, temper Eve. DiNozzo take a picture of Captain Kerr having a tantrum. And continue to do so, if she does it again."

"I'm not having a tantrum."

"Looks like it from where I'm standing" arms folded and beginning to smile.

"OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo".

Tony takes a pic.

"See, when I get out from under here, I'm going to kill You. You're dead meat Gibbs." she shouts at Gibbs

"Occupational hazard, remember."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo. You're enjoying every minute of this aren't you?" as DiNozzo takes another picture

"Immensely."

"Now I know why You have 3 ex wives, You sadist."

Jethro laughs, "That's maybe one of the reasons."

"Right Tony. I think Captain Kerr has learnt Her lesson, don't You? Lets get this weight off her."

As Tony and Jethro raise Rays arms, Eve rolls out from under. Looking up at a laughing Gibbs, who stretches out his hand. Eve stretches out her left arm and pushes herself up to Gibbs with her right. Just as she stands up, Eve smiles a sly smile, and takes a swing at Jethro. Tony takes a picture.

**Chapter 11**

Outside beside the cars. Gibbs stands opposite a cold Eve.

"I think I need a drink and a shower. Care to join Me?" he questions

Eve smiling at him, "For the shower or the drink?"

"Both, by the state of You."

He gently started to unbutton the blood stained shirt and Eve lets it drop to the ground.

"I'm cold." asher skin begins to goosebump.

"I can see that." Looking at her near naked body. Her nipples beginning to harden

Taking his jacket off, he placed it round her shoulders. "Now get in the car, I need to do a debriefing." smiling looking into her eyes. "Yes Eve, both kinds, but I need to get one type over first, before the other."

"Boss, behave. Please, just drive carefully. I have already today almost been killed, and You only live twice."

"Film, Eve."

"Actually, Nancy Sinatra, and her old man was in "From here to Eternity". Fancy re-enacting that love scene sometime? Remember it was on "My to do" list".

They both burst out laughing. Jethro passionately kisses Eve and opens the car door for her.

**Chapter 12**

A couple of days later at NCIS HQ. Eve is facing Gibbs and trying to find the words.

"Well this is it then. I never was very good at holiday romances, but it was fun while it lasted. Jethro, I should have said this earlier but I wanted neutral ground. Word of advice from someone who has shared your bed. Find that good woman, or one day you'll wake up a miserable, lonely old man. She is out there just open up, look…………"

"What about You?" he interrupted

"Don't worry about Me. I'll take that crui……."

As Jethro places His hand over Eves mouth he says. "Eve, I meant, what about you. Are you that good woman? I don't want to loose you, I don't want to say goodbye."

Eve looked into his blue piercing eyes, and smiled.

"What are you proposing? Jethro, in Scotland and I believe in some States over here, there is a common law, where marriage by co-habitation and repute still exists. Some say it's more difficult to get out of than a conventinal marriage. So if you want to give it a try**, **I'll say this. And it will probably come back to haunt me. "I Eve, take you,Special Agent Gibbs, to Love, Honour and" as she takes a deep breathe, " Obey until death us do part."

"Honour and Obey in the same sentence, this I have to see. So I will say this. "I will take You Eve, to Love, Cherish and Protect, until I die." as he bends over and kissed her.

They turn to see DiNozzo handing over 20$ bills to Abby, McGee, Ziva and Ducky.

A smiling Jethro puts His arm round Eve and kisses Her Head.

**THE END**

**For Now Maybe**


End file.
